Our Mission
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: read to find out, if i write a summary it might ruin the surprise


It was 12:30am and Phineas Flynn was tucked up in his bed with his beloved pet platypus Perry, his step brother Ferb Fletcher on the other side of the room, when his cell phone ringing woke him.

"hello?" he asked

"Phineas. Its me" Isabella sobbed

"Izzy?" Phineas was instantly alert "what happened?"

"Its Pinky. Can you come. you need to bring Perry. and you cant bring Ferb" she sobbed

"im on my way" he said

"Phineas" she asked

"yea?" he replied

"can you stay on the phone?" she asked and broke down again

"of course I will Isabella" he replied softly as he hurriedly got dressed

He grabbed Perry and climbed out the window and ran across the road and hung up just as he walked in.

"Isabella?" he called softly

"Im down here" she called back and he went in the basement, closing the door softly behind him.

The 16 year old boy took the stairs 2 at a time until he saw Isabella sitting on the floor, cradling Pinky in her arms.

He immediately ran over to her and pulled her into his arms, and froze when he noticed a stange man on a television screen.

Before he could ask any questions the man on the television said

"Ah, Phineas Flynn and agent P"

Perry stood and put on his hat and chattered and Monogram said

"Phineas, as I previously told Ms. Garcia Shaprio, I am Major Francis Monogram. I run an organization of undercover animals, as you see from your pet platypus"

Phineas looked at Perry, wondering if he should trust this man, and Perry nodded.

"what happened to Pinky?" Phineas asked slowly

"he was in an explosion. His nemesis, Mrs. Poofenplotz was killed. He will be fine, but Ms. Garcia Shapiro doesnt believe me" he sighed at the end of his sentence

Phineas looked down at the sobbing girl in his arms and tilted her face up to look at him and said

"Izzy, I trust this man, since Perry does. If he says Pinky will be okay, then he will" she bit her lip but slowly nodded and set Pinky down

He struggled to his paws, put on his hat, and slowly limped over to stand with Perry.

Isabella stayed in Phineas' arms and he said

"why did you bring us here?"

"we need your help. We are going to use a new technology we have developed for emergencys, and turn you into animals so you can assist Agents P squared on their mission" Monogram explained

"what mission?" Isabella asked

"to stop Doofenshmirtz" he said

"isnt that the mayor?" Phineas asked

"no. it is the mayors brother" Monogram said

"oh" they murmured

"now, the agents will lead you to our lab, where you will be changed into animals and if we are correct, save the world" Monogram concluded and the screen went blank

Isabella looked terrified so Phineas picked her up, cradling her in his arms, and followed the Agents silently out of the house and to the lab.

They walked in and Carl walked up.

"ah, your here" he smiled

"CARL!" Phineas and Isabella gasped

"yes" he laughed "now come with me"

Phineas and the agents followed him down a long hallway and finally stopped in a room with a big gray machine in it.

"Ah, they are here" Monogram said and walked over to the machine

They walked over to the machine and Isabella said

"do we get to pick what animal we are?"

"yes" Monogram replied

"I wanna be a ferret!" both the teenagers said at the same time and then laughed

Monogram nodded and gestured for them to get in the machine.

They stepped in and saw Carl pressing buttons on a control pannel while the glass door slid closed.

Isabella clung to him tighter and there was a bright flash and when the light finally died down Phineas and Isabella were no longer there, instead there were two Ferrets.

The glass door slid open and they climbed out and walked over to Carl and Monogram and held out their left hands with identical expressions of confusion on their faces.

"oh... uh... It seems that the machine has given you a golden stripe on your wedding ring finger because it thought you were married" Monogram said awkwardly

Phineas and Isabella looked at eachother before slowly looking back at Monogram and Carl, whom as well as Perry and Pinky, were holding back laughter.

They rolled their eyes and Carl lead them to another machine. Phineas stepped in first and Carl pressed a button, turning him light blue. Isabella went in and he turned her light pink, then gave them each an Agent hat.

They walked over to Perry and Pinky, and they all lined up to face Monogram.

"Agent P, Agent P, Agent Mrs Flynn, Agent Mr. Flynn, good luck" he chuckled

Phineas and Isabella shared a shocked glance and looked at Monogram angrily.

He just laughed and shooed them away.

The two newly dubbed agents followed Perry and Pinky down a hall and to a tube. They all jumped in and were shot out of a sidewalk in front of a building labeled 'Doofenshmirtz evil Inc'

They all went inside and Perry knocked on the door and A tired man with a big nose opened the door.

"Perry the Platypus!" he gasped

Perry handed him a note and he said

"I have 4 foes now?"

Perry nodded and he cleared his throat and said

"Perry the Platypus! Pinky the Chiuahua! Isabella the Ferret! Phineas the Ferret!"

Perry nodded and lead the way back home, while Phineas wondered what in the hell the point of that had been.

When they got home he grabbed a pen and wrote on a piece of paper

'what was the point in that?'

'we had to tell him that he has 3 new menaces. now we have to go back to headquarters. come on. we can no longer stay here until our mission is over' Perry wrote and lead us back out the door

**_I know, random lol_**


End file.
